Hilda and Oga's Excellent Wedding
by DJ Blonde
Summary: Oga realizes he is in love with Hilda after she nearly dies in the battle with Behemoth. He resolves to propose to her. Lamia, Furuichi and Misaki plan a fairytale wedding in a Holy Cathedral. Unknown to them this would bestow a powerful blessing on the couple giving them power rivaling the Great Demon Lord's. Casualties pile up as enemies try to stop the wedding at any cost.


**Hilda and Oga's Excellent Wedding**

Oga finally realizes he is in love with Hilda when she nearly dies in the battle with Behemoth. He resolves to propose to her and adopt Baby Beel as his son. Lamia and Misaki overhears Oga's resolve and decide to plan an elaborate fairytale wedding in a Holy Cathedral, while a reluctant Furuichi is pressed into service to help them.

However, unknown to all of them initially, this unique combination of events would forge a Blessing during the marriage called the Trinity of Sacred Power upon the husband, wife and Beel. The Blessing would make the trio powerful enough to rival the Great Demon Lord himself.

Enemies plot to prevent the wedding at any cost. As the antics and casualties mount, Aoi Kuneida her heart torn between trying to stop the marriage and losing the man she loves, has to decide which side to support.

_Partially AU - timeline starts approximately somewhere right after chapter 138 in the manga. _

_Hilda has been successfully rescued in the nick of time and Lord En's Army the Behemoth has been crushed. However, Hilda is still unconscious and resting in Oga's home._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - the Proposal**

* * *

Oga put his hands to either side of his head as if to try to force out the thoughts and emotions whirling around inside. Hilda's unconscious body lay very still in front of him; only the barely perceptible movement of the sheets over her chest indicated she was still breathing and alive. It had been a close one.

_Why hadn't he been a little faster, a little stronger_? It was _his_ fault that Hilda had not been saved before she could have been hurt so badly. Oga swore to make it up to her somehow.

Hilda's face looked beautiful, calm and peaceful; there was no stern expression, no demonic sneer, and no loving gaze for Beel. It hurt Oga to see this face normally so full of life... now so placid. As he gazed upon her face, Oga suddenly realized Hilda _was_ truly very beautiful... but why had he not noticed it before?

However, Hilda did not just have physical beauty. It was also her strength, determination, devotion and above all loyalty which made Hilda the woman above all women for him. Hilda had been willing to sacrifice her very life to save her sister Yolda; the same sister who had tried to kill her not so long ago. Oga admired this loyalty; it was similar to the loyalty that he gave to Furuichi and Hisaya Miki. No matter how badass Oga might be, he would always be loyal to his friends and family. Now he knew without doubt that Hilda was the same way.

Oga went over in his mind the many admonitions he had received over the last few months from his family and friends. Both his sister Misaki and his best friend Furuichi had told him many times how lucky he was to have Hilda. However, all he had thought about at that time was finding a way to hand Beel and Hilda off to someone else. Even after he had decided not to follow that path, he still never truly appreciated Hilda and never treated her like a real wife.

As he thought more about it, Oga realized he did not really 'have' Hilda. Other than Hilda's devotion to stay by Baby Beel's side, there was nothing else 'legal'. By human world law or demonic law, he had no claim to Hilda and that started to bother him.

Besides, Oga had never actually confessed any feelings to Hilda and although he thought Hilda had feelings for him, he could not be sure she truly loved him back.

What was it that Lamia had said? _'Every girl dreams of finding her Prince Charming. Having a fairytale wedding and living happily ever after. It doesn't matter if they are human or demon, if they have a heart, they have that dream.' _

Oga had not believed it applied to Hilda for one moment - until he accidentally found a beat up copy of a Bridal magazine amongst Hilda's few belongings. One page had been marked with a crease. When Oga turned to it, the page featured a photo of a blonde woman in an elegant white wedding gown She was walking down the aisle to her waiting husband to be in a huge Cathedral like Church. It looked like a surreal scene from a fairytale wedding.

Remembering this photo, he made his decision. Oga felt his heart pounding, his palms felt clammy, and sweat began to trickle down his face. Never in his life had Oga felt so nervous. Nevertheless, he steeled himself and knelt by the Hilda's unconscious face and said, "Hilda, when you get better, I'll ask you to marry me, I'll legally adopt Beel and if you'll accept me, we'll have your fairytale wedding just the way you want it." Then after a long pause, Oga stammered, "I... I... lo... love you Hilda." Then he leant over and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

_Holy crap, if it was this nerve wracking to say it while Hilda was unconscious, how the hell was he going to do it with Hilda awake and looking him in the eyes_. He thought. Yet, even that tiny kiss had been very sweet. He could still feel the tingling sensations it sent throughout his body. Without any warning his mind wandered into lewd thoughts of what they would do on their wedding night. He shook his head hard to ward off those thoughts, then he admonished himself for stealing that kiss.

Oga had been so engrossed in his thoughts, he had not noticed the door had opened then quickly closed to a crack with both Misaki and Lamia, watching and listening intently. When Oga had finished, they closed the door completely then high fived each other. "We have a wedding to plan!" they said simultaneously.

After they had retreated to Misaki's room, Lamia said, "We should get Furuichi over here to help us."

"Why do we need Furuichi?"

"Come on, we _know_ he is going to be Oga's best man, and besides we'll need his help to pull off this fairytale wedding."

"How, _'fairytale' _are we talking here?"

"Wait a sec." Lamia said before disappearing out of the room. A minute later, she returned with a battered bridal magazine. "_This_ fairytail!" she continued as she pointed to a photo of a lavish wedding ceremony in a huge Cathedral complete with stained glass windows, elaborate carved stone arches and exquisite painted ceilings reminiscent of Michelangelo's works.

Misaki's mouth gaped open. "That's the kind of wedding Hilda wants? There is no way we could afford something like that. Besides, are there not some _other_ problems? I mean this looks like a Holy Christian Cathedral"

Lamia raised an eyebrow quizzically at Misaki, then said, "So you knew all along what we were - demons. I should have suspected as much. You seemed much too accepting of all the strange occurrences." She shrugged then continued, "Well, that makes things _much_ easier; at least I will not have to explain that part. It is true most demons cannot step foot on holy ground, and we will need a _very_ large budget. But not to worry, I have a plan. Let's get Furuichi first; after all he is Oga's strategist."

Misaki, raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Are you sure this isn't just an excuse for you to spend more time with Furuichi - it hasn't escaped my notice how close you two have gotten."

Despite her best efforts at self-control, Lamia could feel blood rushing to her face. "This... this... isn't about me, it... it's about Hilda and Oga," Lamia stammered. Then ignoring Misaki's smirk, Lamia made a quick call to Alaindelon. Within a few minutes, the big man obligingly appeared in Misaki's room, split open and unceremoniously dumped Furuichi on the floor. He was dressed only in a pair of white boxers with a red heart pattern.

"What's going on?" Furuichi said irritably, you could have allowed me to get dressed at least. Then taking in the grinning faces of Misaki and Lamia he said, "Ooh, is Hilda awake?" Then he got up with a lecherous leer on his face as if to go to see Hilda. In his excitement, he seemingly forgot he was only wearing his underwear.

Lamia stuck out her foot tripping Furuichi who promptly fell flat on his face.

"Are you sure you really like this lecherous guy?" Misaki whispered to Lamia with a sly smile.

Lamia gave Misaki a dirty look, and then she turned to Furuichi, "Hey Creepichi. We have a wedding to plan."

"Hey, hey, since when did I say I was going to marry you?" Furuichi said in a sudden panic.

"No dumbass. Oga is marrying Hilda and we are going to give them the biggest most amazing fairytale wedding Ishiyama and the Demon World has ever seen."

Furuichi staggered back to his feet, his eyes went wide with disbelief and shock, "Hah?" he said.

Lamia folded her arms and proceeded to explain what had happened, then showed Furuichi the picture from the bridal magazine.

When she had finished, Furuichi rubbed his temples as if he had a migraine. "So you are saying you want to plan this elaborate, not to mention supremely expensive wedding, _before_ Hilda has even woken up, _before_ Oga has proposed, and above all _before_ Hilda has accepted his proposal?"

"Minor details," Lamia said dismissively.

"Yes, very minor... Tatsumi, Hilda and Beel are meant to be together." Misaki agreed then she fixed Furuichi with a look that said _agree with us or die_.

_Scary _Furuichi thought. "Fine, suppose I agree that Oga will have the guts to propose and Hilda accepts, what about the money and the small problem of not only getting access to a holy Cathedral but getting Demons into it?"

"That's where you come in Furuichi, our Strategist! You and I have some arms to twist, palms to grease, and drinks to spike. Misaki, I trust you can handle making sure Oga follows through with the proposal?"

"Not a problem, leave it to me." Misaki said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Okay, Alaindelon time to call on our money man - Himekawa." Lamia said.

"Wait... waiiit, get me some clothes..." Furuichi wailed as his voice was swallowed up in the trans-dimensional void.

* * *

_to be continued maybe  
_

* * *

A/N: Please review, favorite, follow if you like this and want me to continue.

Unlike my other story the Secret Life of Oga and Hilda, this is a T rated Action/Romance - I do not plan for it to be a Lemon. I'm not sure how popular this will be, I'll continue only if there is significant interest in this story.


End file.
